


Play for me, please

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: They couldn't spend Christmas like they wanted because Baekhyun caught an awful cold.Chanyeol doesn't want to leave is boyfriend alone, though he shouldn't be walking barefoot when he's still feverish, right?





	Play for me, please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, when I was around eighteen years old, though I write it in Spanish. Since I'm closing my account in FF, I'm translating what can be saved and moving it here.  
> I wanted to wait until Christmas to post this, though.  
> I hope you like it~

The sound from the footsteps echoes in the almost empty apartment.

The music coming from the piano resounds diffuse through the corridor as he comes closer to the living room, still in his pajamas and barefoot, even when the clock reads two in the afternoon.

He tries to hide behind a plant. His blond hair pokes out from the plant frame as he listens to the other, playing that soft melody he loves so much. He leans against the wall, hoping that the brunet doesn’t see him. He’s on pajamas too, but he’s wearing slippers.

“I though you were still asleep, Baek” he says. He doesn’t stop playing when Baekhyun walks slowly to where the piano is, taking a sit almost reverently by his side, on the piano bench.

“I woke up because of the music Channie~” his throat is so hoarse that his voice sounds almost as deep as Chanyeol's, even when he usually has a soft angelic voice.

Chanyeol nods, still pressing his fingers over the keyboard. Chanyeol nods humming. _That can be._

“You shouldn’t talk, even less walk around the house barefoot. You’ll get worse, Baekkie” the music drowns the comfortable silence between them.

The piano is lulling Baekhyun again slowly, who leans his head against Chanyeol’s right shoulder (it doesn’t matter that Chanyeol is taller and Baekhyun can barely reach it). The piece ends softly with a long note, a reminiscence of the singer’s voice in the original song.

“I wanted to see you playing” there are no music sheets on the piano stand, Chanyeol knows the songs by heart.

“You should be resting. Come on, I’ll take you back to the bed, Baekhyunnie” Baekhyun shakes his head, before he presses his nose against the younger’s neck, trying to catch his scent.

“No” he answers his the same raspy voice from hours ago “I want to hear one more song” there’s a pause. Then he raises his head to look at the eyes of the taller, adding in a whisper “Please, Channie... It’s Christmas, let it be my Christmas present” Chanyeol chuckles.

“You won’t buy me with that, blackmailer pup. You already recieved so many gifts from me and everyone else and you’re awfully sick” he touches his forehead with the back of his hand “See? You’re still feverish. You do know I don’t mind taking care of you, Baek, but we could be enjoying Christmas leftovers in Jongdae’s house...”

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispers lowering his head

Chanyeol shakes his head, dismissing it. He cups Baekhyun’s jaw softly, trying not to move him from his shoulder. That’s when he notices the elder is crying.

“No, no Baek. Don’t cry. I didn’t say I was angry-” he wipes his tear before it slides down. “Though I’ve been taking care of you, it had been one of the best Christmas ever. Because I’m with you, and nothing makes me happier than that” Baekhyun then smiles slightly “...even when I’m your own personal nurse” Baekhyun pouts, about to protest when Chanyeol presses a soft kiss on his cheek.

They remain silent after that.

Baekhyun leans this time against Chanyeol’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Chanyeol rests his arm over Baekhyun’s waist.

Without breaking the contact, Chanyeol asks “Well? What does my little baby want to hear today?” when Baekhyun tries to answer, Chanyeol presses his finger against Baekhyun's lips “You don’t have to answer, baby. I know you well enough to know exactly what you want me to play, Baek” Baekhyun relaxes himself with a pleased smile.

The melody Chanyeol plays is indeed his favorite one.

When he finishes, Chanyeol lifts baekhyun bridal style, taking him to the bed and giving him a soft peck on his lips.

“Show off~”

“You love it” Baekhyun nods. “Merry Christmas, Baekhyunnie”

“Merry Christmas, Yeollie~” Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun loses his voice in the middle of the sentence, before he says something else. The elder pouts because it was important what he wanted to say.

“There’s no need, _hyung._ I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to y'all!  
> My best wishes for you and your family  
> ❤️


End file.
